


You Can Stop Hugging Me.

by Kmartenn



Series: Supernatural Ficlets & One shots (Request Open) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves to give Sam hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Stop Hugging Me.

Sam has always known Cas can get a little touchy feely. But recently.....Cas can't keep his hands off of Sam. He's always some how touching him. Not that Sam can complain. He loves the angels touches. But he didnt want Bobby or Dean to get the wrong idea. "Cas...?" Sam asked the angel as he gripped on tight to the hunters back. "Yes Sam?" Castiel says snuggling his face against Sams back "Let go" Sam says with a slight chuckle. "No." Well at least Sam can say he tried.


End file.
